Current practices used to unset and retrieve opposed slip type packers and other tools, such as plugs, particularly those used in extreme pressure and temperature environments, have not proven to be efficient or reliable due to various limitations. Further, the methods for retrieving such tools often result or require the destruction of the tool or parts thereof, such as by drilling, milling and the like.
Various patents describe mechanisms for setting, unsetting and retrieving downhole tools such as packers, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,875 to Sullaway, 5,224,540 and 5,271,468 to Streich, 5,727,632 to Richards, 7,080,693 to Walker, and 7,198,110 to Kilgore, all of which are hereby incorporated for all purposes.
It is desirable to provide a tool release and retrieval method which results in a more efficient and reliable retrieval process. Further, it would be desirable to retrieve the entire downhole tool, including all of its component parts. Further, it would be desirable to release and retrieve the entire tool with a single trip within the wellbore.